Episode 9233 (18th August 2017)
Plot Tim is puzzled by Gary's choice of airport terminal for his flight and grows suspicious when he doesn't answer his ringing phone. Sarah bursts into Street Cars and tells them about the letter, asking them to contact the cab. Steve does so with a coded message which instructs Tim to pretend he has engine problems and delay the journey. Flat developer Rod Kempson calls into the Rovers at Phelan's request. He points out he's in the trade and knows every scam and leans on him to accept Nicola's offer. Rita tearfully confesses her mistake to Norris. He agrees to go to the police station with her. Liz is gutted to discover her bank account has been emptied. Steve arrives with Sarah at the "breakdown" spot and she demands answers. A thrilled Nicola tells Phelan her offer on the flat has been accepted and it's clearly thanks to him. Tim and Steve leave Gary and Sarah to talk. He tells her the truth about his Ukraine trip and she warns him that they're finished if he goes. A confused Rita tells the police that Gemma is innocent. Gary tells Sarah about his financial situation and that he has no choice but to take the job. She finishes with him and he continues his journey. Gemma is let go but refuses to forgive Rita. Kate arrives home to find Luke and Alya kissing. Liz laments to Steve and Eileen how the scam leaflet was pinned to the Medical Centre notice board and she intends to find out who's behind it. Phelan drives his van into the grounds of a derelict, boarded-up house. Kate tears a strip off Luke and Alya for getting together behind her back. Rita takes Gemma home. She's told the police about Zoe and Roxy. They row when Gemma says Rita is losing her marbles and Gemma says she's moving out. Phelan takes bags of shopping into the house and down into a locked cellar. He speaks cheerfully to someone within. Sarah tells Izzy about Gary and tells Alya that she'll blame her as well if anything happens to Gary. Phelan shares his food with the person in the cellar and then leaves him alone again. It is a dishevelled, distraught and chained-up Andy Carver. Cast Regular cast *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth Guest cast *Rod Kempson - Joe Osbourne Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Room 1 *The Kabin *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception *Derelict house - Exterior, hallway and cellar *Unknown roads Notes *First appearance of Andy Carver since 20th January 2017. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan pressures the developer to accept Nicola's flat offer; and Liz is gutted to discover her bank account has been emptied. Meanwhile, Kate has a go at Luke and Alya for getting together behind her back as she'll now feel like a spare part in her own home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,262,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes